Tell Me
by HannahMontanaWriter
Summary: Will Miley ever tell them.
1. Character Bio

**Ok so this is the first part of my new story. This little chapter thing is about the characters and thing like that. The links are pictures that I made on Meeze to show what they are wearing. They are not the best sorry Now the spaces in the links don't put in when putting in the link. I had to put spaces so it would post. First I would like to give you a little info on the important characters.**

**Miley**

Very pretty, long brown hair, hazel colored eyes, nice, not to confident in some thing and friend of Lilly and Oliver.

http://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz3897018bodyshot300x400-10.; gif

**Lilly**

Skater girl, Nice, Long blonde hair, blue eyes, nice, cares about Miley, and friend of Miley and Oliver.

ht tp://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz3897018bodyshot300x400-13.; jpg

**Oliver**

Funny, sweet, and friends with Miley and Lilly.

ht tp://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz4137165bodyshot300x400.; jpg

**Jake**

Nice, Funny, and concerned.

ht tp://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz4140989bodyshot300x400.; jpg

**Next I want to show you their class schedule. This might help while reading. Free period is a period you can do anything you want.**

**Miley**

**Home Room: Mr. Cureally**

**1****st**** period: Biology/ Ms. Kunkle**

**2****nd**** period: French/ Mr. Buckner**

**3****rd**** period: English/ Mr. Roberts**

**4****th**** period: Lunch**

**5****th**** period: Free period**

**6****th**** period: Gym/ Mrs. Nickosome**

**7****th**** period: Math/ Mr. Cureally**

**8****th**** period: U.S. History/ Mr. Vinstora**

**9****th**** period: Music/ Mrs. Kivisel**

**Lilly**

**Home Room: Mr. Cureally **

**1****st**** period: Biology/ Ms. Kunkle**

**2****nd**** period: French/ Mr. Buckner**

**3****rd**** period: English/ Mr. Roberts**

**4****th**** period: Lunch**

**5****th**** period: Free period**

**6****th**** period: Gym/ Mrs. Nickosome**

**7****th**** period: Math/ Mr. Cureally**

**8****th**** period: U.S. History/ Mr. Vinstora**

**9****th**** period: Art/ Mrs. Walsh**

**Oliver**

**Home Room: Mr. Cureally **

**1****st**** period: Biology/ Ms. Kunkle**

**2****nd**** period: French/ Mr. Buckner**

**3****rd**** period: English/ Mr. Roberts**

**4****th**** period: Lunch**

**5****th**** period: Free period**

**6****th**** period: Gym/ Mr. Oroe**

**7****th**** period: Math/ Mr. Cureally**

**8****th**** period: U.S. History/ Mr. Vinstora**

**9****th**** period: Computers/ Mr. Gotly**

**Jake**

**Home Room: Mr. Cureally **

**1****st**** period: Biology/ Ms. Kunkle**

**2****nd**** period: French/ Mr. Buckner**

**3****rd**** period: English/ Mr. Roberts**

**4****th**** period: Lunch**

**5****th**** period: Free period**

**6****th**** period: Gym/ Mr. Oroe**

**7****th**** period: Math/ Mr. Cureally**

**8****th**** period: U.S. History/ Mr. Vinstora**

**9****th**** period: Computers/ Mr. Gotly**

**That's about it for this chapter I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight.**


	2. I'm Just Miley

**A/N I do not own Hannah Montana. This is technically the first chapter. If you have not read the chapter before this you should read it. It will explain things a little bit. Remember when putting in the links not to put in the spaces. The first part is from Miley's point of view.**

**I'm Just Miley**

I woke up on Saturday and stretched. I grabbed my soccer tee and running shorts and got dressed and threw my hair into a pony tail. Finally I put on my running shoes. (ht tp://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz3897018bodyshot300x400-17.; jpg) I went down stairs making sure not to wake up Dad or Jackson. I grabbed my water bottle and filled it with lemon lime Gatorade. I grabbed my iPod and left though the back door. I stared jogging down the beach. I jogged for about an hour and then go tiered and headed home. Then the song that always made me think of Jake and me came on.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

Some people say "it'll never happen"  
We're just wasting time  
But good things come when u least expect them  
So, I don't really mind

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So, don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off 

The song was called We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale. She was one of Hannah's BFFLs. I entered the house Dad and Jackson were awake. Jackson was stuffing his face with pancakes. Dad was making more. Bud you want some, Dad asked. I would love some. Dad handed me a plate. I got the butter and syrup. I finished eating and went up stairs and took a cold shower. When I finished I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and around my hair. I put on my Aly and AJ tee, my jean skirt, and my black ballet flats. I left my curly hair down. (ht tp://s249.photo bucket. com/albums/gg231/CookieMintGirl/?actionview¤tmz3897018bodyshot300x400-19.; jpg

Write after brushing my hair and getting my dirty clothes I came back into my room. After I put my clothes in the hamper my home phone rang. Yes I had my own cell phone and home phone. I answered and said hello.

Hello

Hi is this Miley, the voice said.

Yes who is this, I said.

This is Jake Ryan from school, he said.

Oh hi what's up, I said confused.

I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, he said.

YES, I said trying to contain my joy.

Oh ok this Friday bye.

Bye, I replied.

I was so happy I was going to be going out with the famous Jake Ryan. I ran down stairs and out the back door. I called Lilly and told her to meet me at the beach.

**A/N I think this was a pretty long it was about 510 words. I will keep writing today but I have to work on my other story to.**


	3. I Got To Tell

**A/N I do not own Hannah Montana. Please review. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Miley's POV.**

**I Got To Tell **

Went down to the beach and Lilly was sitting at Rico's. I went down and sat next to her.

"Hey Miley what did you need to a tell me?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly guess what I am going on a date with Jake Ryan!" I said almost about to explode.

"Wow that is so great Miley I am so happy for you." She said happily.

"Hey Lilly do you like Jake?" I asked.

"No acutely I like Oliver but you got to promise tell." She said.

"I promise." We shook on it.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver I was wonder if you would like to go out some time" I said really scared.

"Would love to Lilly" Oliver said.

I quickly called Miley and told her and she was so happy.


	4. Why Do They Ruin Everything

**A/N I skipped all the way to Thursday. In this chapter here is where the problem of the story starts. With out this chapter there would be no story.** **Miley's POV.**

**Why Do They Ruin Everything**

I didn't know what to wear tomorrow so I called Jake to ask what we were doing.

"Hello" the voice answered.

"Hi Jake?" I replied.

"Yes who is this" he said

"This is Miley" I said

"Oh hi Miley what's up?"

"Was wondering what we doing on our date tomorrow?"

"I was thinking Dinner and a Movie."

"Oh cool got to go bye."

"Bye."

Ok really didn't have any thing to wear. Lucky for me we had off from school today. I called Lilly to see if she waned to go to the mall. I called and she said she would be at my house in five minutes. She loves to shop.

We headed o the mall I went into Deb my favorite store and got red cork wedges, a red lose sweeter, and denim capris.

"Hey Miley I am going over to CVS and getting a magazine and heading to the food court."

"Ok I will meet you there I just have to pay." I said

Oh great there was Amber and Ashley.

"Hey fatty won't those be way too small on you." Amber said.

"Shut up Amber!" I said

I paid and left. I walked to the food court. Am I really fat? I looked t myself. I was gaining weight. I gulped. I found Lilly and sat down.

"Hey Miley I am going to Wendy's do you want any thing?"

"No thanks Lil."

I would have to go on a diet. This means I could not eat any junk food or stuff like that. I would have to keep track.

"Hey Miley what are you thinking about?" Lilly said

"Nothing." I said

**A/N OMG sorry it took so long to update!!! It took me forever to finish this chapter. I started at like the end of January and didn't get it finished till know. I stupid thing it was that I had to only write the last paragraph. I just could not sit down and finish. Also I have not been doing so well in school. Please fro now on if I have updated this story in one week PM me to tell me to get working because sometimes I fell no one cares and that is why I procrastinate SO much. Oh ya if you have read my page thing it says I am writing a new story well I am not even starting till thins one is done.**


End file.
